El Ùnico
by BrolyFTMFW
Summary: Sequel to Los Tres Grandes. Nearly 2 decades after the great split, Aizen is now in line to win the world's most prestigious award. What do three NYC high school students have to do with this? Notes: Multiple OCs, tons of antiromance! is nice!
1. El Prólogo

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack with a whole 'nother story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Stuyvesant, or US News.

The front page article on the US News:

NOBEL? NO PROBLEM

_This past week the world's leading myologist, Sousuke Aizen, was the only candidate selected for this year's Nobel Prize in the sciences. Mr. Aizen, a member of the National Academy of Sciences since the age of 21 and a consultant of the National Institude of Drug Abuse since 2 years earlier, has made several groundbreaking discoveries in the role of anadrol and clenbuterol on the repair of human tissue. According to him, "the natural human lifespan has been extended another 20 years or so." While many of us hope this is true, Sousuke is currently working on adding onto that claim. _

Aizen looked up from the article he was reading…about himself, feeling a distinct pride about this honor. He hadn't even used his good ol' weapon on the Selection Committee and yet they had chosen to bestow him with this award so early in his career.

With a sigh, he promptly folded the newspaper away and continued with his breakfast. Life had changed so much in the past 21 years. More importantly, three weddings had taken place about 16-17 years ago, all of which he was requested to attend.

The first was Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. Aizen had expected this ever since senior year in high school. What he hadn't expected was for whom he referred to as "teh couple" to move to the States immediately thereafter.

The second took place in America. Apparently, Aizen's high school nemesis, Shihouin Yoruichi, had an estate in Boston and, although she had never told anyone, had been accepted into Harvard. How she kept it under wraps without Aizen knowing was behind the other man's comprehension, but then again, he could only control minds to an extent, not read them. About 3 months after the Kurosaki wedding, Kaname and Yoruichi officially became the "Tousens." Yoruichi had actually given up her last name for the other man. _At least he still has some pride left_, Aizen had thought when he heard this.

The last wedding was completely unexpected and took place 6 months after Tousen's. Either he had been tricked from the beginning, or something went horribly wrong in New York City. Apparently, one of Gin's classmates, Matsumoto Rangiku, had taken an interest into Ichimaru, and he…gave in to his liberal side. Aizen had always feared that Gin was just following him in high school because he thought it was all a fun game to play. Apparently, this had been confirmed by the wedding that took place in the city.

Not wanting to come across as an ardent idealist to the public just yet, he obliged and attended each ceremony with his stoic façade. Any chances of a reunion had been shattered and left in the dust. Los Tres Grandes was completely finished.

Perhaps Aizen was to blame a little too; he never talked to Tousen and Gin for more than once per month while he was winning D3 tournaments in the 800m and taking courses such as Complex Analysis and Advanced Quantum Chemistry as a freshman. In fact, Aizen graduated from MIT a year early and continued his education by receiving an M.S. for biochemistry and the same PhD by the time he was 27. After a few years of research as well as teaching Organic Chemistry at MIT (he couldn't help returning to the school), he entered a fellowship to receive his postdoctorate. He had simply lost time for his friends, and found himself staying in touch with the Espada and Arrancar more than his two "brothas." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that on that fateful summer day 21 years ago, the alliance had unofficially collapsed. Despite being on the same campus, he never spoke more than a few words a week to his former ally, who was now caught up in his neuroscience…and apparently something else too (see: wooman).

Nevertheless, Aizen chuckled at all of this. In the grand scheme of things, they were dispensable; in fact, if their children impressed him, he might be able to use them as well.

Currently, he had several residences: one in Washington, D.C, one in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and one in Mammaroneck, New York.

To the best of his knowledge he knew that the Kurosakis lived in midtown Manhattan, The Ichimarus resided in Queens, and the Tousen family lived in Brooklyn. He also knew that the each of them had sons born within a year of each other.

After 16 years of distancing himself from the rest of LTG and Ichigo, it was time to scout the offspring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya Kurosaki woke up to the sound of his 7 o' clock alarm for the first time in ages. True, he had had a fun summer, but now it was back to the daily grind at Stuyvesant High School. He loved his school, no doubt: it was the second best sciences school in the nation behind Thomas Jefferson High in Alexandria, Virginia and he was among the top 10 of a class of 1000 students. However, he still wanted a few more hours of sleep.

"Oi Tetsuya! Get up, you're gonna be late if you stay in bed!" his father yelled from outside the door. Tetsuya heard the stories about how "Grandpa Isshin" used to greet or wake his dad up with a kick to the face. Just that made him laugh and respond. "Ite, hold your horses 'tou-san, I'm up."

Tetsuya always wondered how his father could have time for everything else out side of his work. From what he saw, clinical doctors had a shitload of paperwork, hysterical patients who bled profusely, and long shifts. His mother worked in pharmaceuticals, which did not deal with as much blood but instead called for longer shifts and even more paperwork. Somehow, they both had time to make sure they could answer his needs, to which he was greatly indebted to. He doubted that he could have risen to the top 1 percent of Stuyvesant High without his parents' support.

After finishing his breakfast, he decided it was time to pack up and leave for junior year at SHS. "Tetsuya!" Rukia called out as he was getting ready to go. "Don't forget your lunch!"

"Tha's ok, 'kaa-san, I'm taking money with me instead. Seeya!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai Tousen sat on the number 6 subway express to 63rd street. This train ride usually took him about 10 minutes; coupled with a 5 minute walk to school, Tai usually left at about 7:15. He used to wonder about what his dad was like in high school; was he the same principled, dignified, man that his son loved? His mother always responded in his favor, the person in question would just turn away and say, "that's for another time, Tai."

Thinking about something else, Tai considered what he wanted to do in life. Kaname was an excellent neuroscientist, while Yoruichi was now the president of Shihouin Corporations, which was based in Japan but had been gaining notoriety in America ever since his mother and father had married.

Knocked out of his thoughts by the mechanical voice of "This stop is 63rd street," he promptly walked off the bus for his first day at Stuyvesant High.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro Ichimaru entered the hallowed halls of his beloved high school. Although he had several friends here, his closest two were Tetsuya and Tai by far. Their parents had all known each other as high school classmates back in Japan, and it seems they were all raised well enough to get accepted by virtue of the SHSAT(1). While his parents were known to be rather lazy, they did get their jobs done. Gin was an architectural engineer, while Rangiku worked in cosmetics. When Gin was visiting other states for engineering conferences, Hiro spent time with his mother in order to protect her from all those people who gave her funny looks. Whenever he heard someone make a comment about his mom he would promptly punch them in the stomach at an angle that could not be seen by the faculty for maximum pain and minimum trouble.

His dad sometimes scared him with that fox-like grin he always had, and though he tried to envision what he looked like in high school, he could see no difference between now and then. Then again, he did look an awful lot like Gin…with the hair at least. His father, had been in close contact with Kaname, husband of Yoruichi, whose closest friend was Rukia. Thus, Rangiku never felt left out when they met; the three wooman always had something to talk about.

Hiro was waiting at his locker for a few minutes before he saw the familiar bright orange and dark purple mops of hair. With a chuckle, he called out to them.

Tai was the first one to see Hiro. "Yo Hiro, what's good? It's been a long time since we spoke." Tai was an impressive figure, towering over Hiro at a height of 6'6" with the same skin tone as his parents and his mother's eyes. However, he dyed his hair black early on because he shot hoops at the Rucker as well as the Key from time to time, and he knew he would not get any props with _purple _hair. Speaking of which…he was an all-city basketball player attending Stuyvesant High School; this confused people the most: What's an exceptional athlete like him doing wasting that body on books and figures?

The true answer was right in front of him. Hiro and Tetsuya were his closest friends, and he wasn't going to play at an elite basketball school just to leave his buddies behind.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when the three of us live in three different boroughs."

Tetsuya finally caught up to the other two. "Oh no, don't tell me you two are actually _excited _that summer's over." Tetsuya was a strange one, indeed. He had Ichigo's bright orange hair and Rukia's large amethyst eyes and at times their high school egos. Luckily, he had his father's genes for height, so he stood at 5'9", the same height as Hiro.

"Nah, we're just takin' a good look at each other for the first time in months. Tai's been too busy taking people to school on the court. Anyway, what are your first period classes?"

Tai and Tetsuya looked down at their schedules. Both of them had Calculus III, as did Hiro. Strictly by ranking of unweighted GPAs, Tetsuya was actually 6th out of 1021 kids in the class last year, while taking 5 AP classes. Tai and Hiro had only taken AP Calculus BC and were actually ranked 3rd and 4th, respectively. Of course, throw in weighting for APs and you would have Tetsuya in 1st place with Tai and Hiro dropping down to 15th and 19th each. But that wouldn't matter to colleges, so Tetsuya always said he was ranked 6th. Still, being in the top 0.9 percent of what was arguably the best school in the state was not too shabby.

As the three got seated for homeroom, their teacher, Toushiro Hitsugaya, who was teaching AP Biology for his seventh year at Stuyvesant after coming from Japan. Being a family friend, he was much friendlier towards the three, in contrast with his usual grumpy disposition.

After getting all first day formalities over with, Hitsugaya spoke up.  
"Alright m-everyone," after seven years he was still used to 'mina-san' and had to remind himself that he was in America. "Settle down. I have an announcement regarding the Laureates of Tomorrow Nobel Essay Contest before you head to your first period class."

Everyone-a class full of math and science experts- whipped their heads towards the teacher.

As Hitsugaya read the paper, his eyes widened at the name he saw. "As part of a partnership with MIT and the Research Science Institute, future noble prize recipient Dr. Aizen has arranged for the winners of the Essay Contest to be accepted into RSI, should they apply. Furthermore, all three of them will have him as their mentor for the duration of the prestigious summer program."

Hitsugaya was inwardly fuming. _Aizen…what is it that you want with these kids? Isn't the nobel prize enough for you? Teme…. _

Everyone else's mindset was completely different. _Doctor Aizen?_ This was certainly an opportunity no one could pass up. All they had to do was win the essay contest and their spot at RSI – as well a chance to get to know the famous scientist – was at hand. No one even seemed to be bothered by the fact that 3 of the 50 spots for American applicants to RSI were bound to be from New York City schools.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the trio waited for Calculus class to begin, they were animatedly discussing what the possibilities were for them.

"He used to be dad's best friend!" Tetsuya said.

"Forget that, my dad went to MIT with him!" Tai chimed in.

"Who cares? My dad says that Dr. Aizen trusted him the most in high school!" Hiro added.

Before they could continue, class started and the students took out their books to begin reviewing vector mathematics. _Oh boy._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya was walking back home from school with his now-filled backpack. Even on the first day his teachers had given him an excessive load. Now taking 7 AP classes, his life would now consist of eating, sleeping, and studying.

_Good thing I decided to get my black belt in Tae Kwon Do over the summer._

He was approaching his flat, key in hand (no one came home until 7 or 8 in the evening, and that was usually Ichigo), when he saw a man in a white overcoat and black pants standing in front of his door with his back to him.

"Yo, you lookin' for someone buddy?" Tetsuya called out.

Slowly, the man turned around to face him. Tetsuya Kurosaki rarely looked nervous or confused, but this time his eyes widened and he just gaped at the person standing in front of him.

"You're…."

Said man gave a small smile while sticking his hand out and saying, "Sousuke Aizen… pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-kun"


	2. La Exposición

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and unfortunately after the next chapter I will take a break just for USNCO and AP exams...yes that's right I'm not as dumb as "One Step Closer" might make me out to be...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any mentioned company.

Without thinking twice, Tetsuya shook the man's hand and asked, "What could you need to see me for, Dr. Aizen?"

"Ah, I'll get to that. But first, why don't we step inside?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed for not thinking of doing so, Tetsuya obliged.

Aizen stepped into Tetsuya's spacious flat and realized almost immediately that he was the son of Rukia. This apartment had the latest furnishings, marble floors, a widescreen plasma TV, the works. It was probably only exceeded by the Trump Tower, which he had actually rented for a few months before deciding it was too expensive for him. It was times like these when he realized the Kurosakis, while still behind him in fame, were a continual force to be reckoned with.

"W-would you like anything to drink, Doctor Aizen?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. And please, just call me Aizen…in fact, I prefer it."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Both of them sat in opposite leather armchairs in the living room. After getting seated, Aizen spoke up.

"So have your parents told me anything about you?" Tetsuya gulped. Sure, he respected Aizen….his parents, however, had told him that the man was nothing but trouble.

"Yeah…dad says that when you were younger, you would get him in trouble all the time because you made fun of mom all the time." The man in question merely smirked and asked, "…what do you think about that?"

Tetsuya took a deep breath. Sure, he cared for his parents…but this was freakin' Sousuke Aizen, the future Nobel Prize recipient. How could he let him down with a 'righteous answer'?

"I think…if it's true…that it's dad's fault for getting a temper, even grandpa Isshin says the same thing, that he always had a bad temper in high school. As for making fun of mom…dad told me you two stopped being friends when dad fell in love with mom so I could see why you would want to bag on her." Tetsuya immediately grimaced at using the word 'bag' in front of such a prestigious person. Feeling he had to redeem himself, he continued. "But he said he hasn't seen you in over 20 years…what made you want to come back?"

Aizen grinned. _What a sharp mind. _

"I just wanted to see what his son is like, and from what I've seen so far I'm rather impressed." He could see Tetsuya's eyes light up at that last comment. "What I wanted to speak to you about, however, is the essay contest. You're planning on entering, correct?"

"Yes, at least 30 kids from our school apply each year…my friends Tai and Hiro want to enter as well. We're been really close since our parents knew each other even before we were born."

Aizen decided to continue along that vein. "What are their last names…?"

"Oh, they talk about you a lot from their parents, actually. They're Tai Tousen and Hiro Ichimaru."

Aizen's eyes widened slightly before he returned to his impassive demeanor. "Well, enough about that, let's-" Aizen's eyes searched the room. As he was speaking, he noticed the Playstation3 in front of the TV screen. Tetsuya turned around to see what had fixated the man's attention.

"Oh, that piece o' junk? Yeah I keep it around…it's alright."

"Do you have any…Metal Gear Solid games?"

"Yeah, every single one…why do you ask?"

2 hours later, Aizen had finished Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater on Extreme mode. Tetsuya was amazed by how he always kept his camo index above 50 at all times.

After completing the game, Aizen decided the time was right. "Well, it's about time I leave…by the way, do you like the Metal Gear Solid series?"

Tetsuya looked at him as if he was…a gypsy! (A/N: LOLOL sorry I couldn't resist) and responded, "Are you kiddin' me, of course! They're my favorite games!"

Aizen gave a small smile.

"That is one thing we share in common I suppose...and hopefully the first of many. Anyway, nice talking to you…?" Aizen held out his hand while Tetsuya blushed at his stupidity for not introducing himself. "Tetsuya. Tetsuya Kurosaki." He gave Aizen's hand a firm shake before the other man answered. "Here is my e-mail address. Use it wisely." And with that, he left a jubilant Tetsuya with his address: sousuke.aizen (a) left the building and started walking back to the subway. On his way, he noticed someone who he did not want to meet…just yet. Covering his face by massaging his eyes, he walked right past and brushed shoulders with someone whom he had not seen in over one and a half decades.

Turning back to the current goal, he hopped on board the number 6 express.

_Next up: __Brooklyn_

"C'mon T-square, we need this shot. I don't wanna do more fuckin' suicides I need to get some shit to EAT!"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do yo." Tai was completely out of breath from his latest suicide; since he was one of the last people in line to shoot the subsequent free throw, numerous misses had led to over 10 suicides. It was a wonder no one had collapsed yet.

"Alright Tai, let's see what you got," coach Zaraki remarked.

Yes, that's right. The bloodthirsty Zaraki Kenpachi had decided to become a basketball coach. If there's anything he loved more than violence, it was basketball…with violence if possible. His size (standing 7'8" and weighing nearly 400 pounds never hurt) made everyone listen to him, thugs and preppies alike. His coarse language was enough to scare some people, and the one time someone had spoken back to him, he was pinned to the wall, staring death in the eyes. Unfortunately, it was too hard to kill someone in New York City and get away with it for too long, so Zaraki just put the boy down and had him kicked off the team, which was actually an AAU traveling team, with Tai Tousen the main star of the show.

Tai took the ball in his hand and dribbled three times. Spinning it up in the air and letting it fall and rebound before holding it again, he took a deep breath. Slowly, he bent his knees, lifted the ball over his head, and followed through with his form.

_Swoosh _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tai was walking back home later than usual because one of his basketball buds was showing the latest montage he had made of him. It was a reel of highlights of him in last year's games to the tune of Jay-Z's "99 problems."

The title? T-Squared Tribute

Subtitle: 25 rapes meng

The best part about the 'tage was that for each dunk, the "rape-counter" on the bottom right hand side of the screen self-incremented. The best was when Tai would have a particularly sick dunk and raise his elbow up and down while his forearm and lats were perpendicular to each other while mouthing "raaaaaaaaaaaape" on the way down the court.

Needless to say, Tai had had a good laugh or two.

Slowly working his way up to his house (one of the few multi-million dollar estates left in this borough), he noticed someone walking up to him.

"No way…you're…!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Tai, what have your parents told you about me?" Aizen had introduced himself in much the same way and had received the same reaction. He figured he would ask this question to Tai, and later Hiro, as a mini-test just as he had done with Ichigo's boy.

"Uh…mom talks bad about you…she says your not nice and that you don't deserve to live, but dad defends you since you two were, as he put it, 'MIT brothas'"

Aizen let out a short laugh. At least Kaname still defended him.

"Do you believe that?"

Tai scratched the back of his head. "Well…nah my mom used to drink like there was no tomorrow as ya probably know." Aizen smiled inwardly. Destroying 'Soul Society' had been a fun sidebar activity for him in high school. "But then my father made her stop after high school, so I think he knows what he's saying when he says you 'fight the good fight'"

This time, his smile was on the outside "So I take it you will try to win that trip to Stockholm then?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. No one realizes that I'm actually top 10 in the school in terms of grades. I'm sure my friends Tetsuya and Hiro, who are also up there with me, will be applying for that contest too."

"I am glad to hear that, Tai." Pausing for effect, Aizen looked down when he resumed. "You wouldn't happen to…play basketball, would you?" he finished this sentence, looking straight into the eyes of the son of a woman whom he genuinely disliked.

Tai truly LOL'd. "Man, you have no idea…I'm one of the best shooting guards in the five boroughs!"

"Then how would you like to play me in some one-on-one sometime?"

Tai would have ROFL'd and LHAO'd had he not been speaking to Sousuke Aizen. Suppressing the urge, he answered with a remarkably straight face, "yeah sure, maybe one of these days that you have free time…we can play either at my house or the Rucker."

True, Tai had his own basketball court; after months of resistance from his father, he had gone to his mother, who obliged. After her consent, there was nothing Kaname could do; he never disobeyed Yoruichi. (What a biggety bitch…(1))Sometimes, when the team had a game in Brooklyn he would let everyone have practice at his crib and then let them spend the night too. There were more than enough guest rooms to accommodate, which is not unreasonable if you are part of one of the world's richest families.

However, who could resist the Rucker? It was the shit.

Weighing his options, Aizen replied. "We will play at the Rucker when the time comes." Looking at his watch, he got up from his seat. "I must go now; however, it was nice meeting you, Tai. You have a very high potential." Aizen mentally winced at the tritenss of that line. In high school, he would have made a physics joke out of it and said "Electric potential," which only the brightest- rather, LTG + Espadas- understood Now, he just shrugged it off and gave Tai's hand a firm shake while telling him, "you must not tell you parents under any condition that we have met." Feeling compelled to agree and not ask why not, he nodded his head while bidding the 38 year old a farewell.

Tai was shocked; Dr. Aizen had come to meet _him._ Not his dad, a leading neurologist. Not even his mom, a conglomerate CEO.Just a sixteen year old basketball player who happened to do well at a good school.

Yawning and heading up the stairs to his 40 x 40 x 20 feet room, Tai plopped down onto his bed and turned on ESPN.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the moment he had been waiting for. After decades of dreaming, he had finally arrived.

His destination? The Playboy mansion; Los Angeles, CA.

His eyes dreamy over the prospect of all his "nee-san"s, Kon used his hax stealth to scale the security fence. In the dark, he was sure no one could spot him. However, he had started only after dusk because he found that lately he needed to get mo sleeps; thus, he had kept a bedtime of midnight or earlier for a while now. However, tonight was what he had waited 38 years for…and he would not turn back.

Crouch-walking to one of the windows on the side of the mansion, he kept his back to the wall, making sure no security guards saw him. Unfortunately, he had set off an invisible alarm and the patrolmen were proliferating. Quickly hiding himself in a bush, Kon saw two men come within 10 feet of him and start talking.

"Intruder?!" one man asked.

"Looks like it. Hurry, we mustn't let him get inside."

After the two had left with nightsticks in hand, Kon slipped out of the bushes and slowly opened one window. Slowly moving each foot on top of the sill and onto the other side, he jumped down to a storage room. After a minute of adjusting to the darkness, he left through a set of stairs, just missing the footsteps on the opposite side of the room.

Quickly sneaking up, he saw three doors with light slipping out from under the cracks. Randomly deciding on the door to his left (door number 1…), he slowly turned the knob and pushed it.

Standing just 15 feet to in front and to his left was…Pamela Anderson.

Kon had a severe nosebleed and yelled "NEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!" his eyes now had stars in them as he lunged at the playmate while remarking, "Sweet boulders like I have seen in my dreams!!!!!"

As he was still in midair, the same two guards slammed the door open. Seeing the intruder lunging at Mistress Anderson's valley, they immediately opened fire with the dual SMGs they had for this occasion. If there was one thing Hugh Hefner hated, it was perverts attacking his bunnies.

About one thousand rounds were fired. By the time it was all over, Kon-or rather, what was left of him- was on the floor, 4 feet away from his nee-san and with his head and leg completely destroyed from the fact that all 1000 shots had hit their target. His limbs (what was left of them) were a mangled mess, and from a certain angle his lacerated stomach as well as his intestines could be seen. Blood was pouring out of his neck and groin, as well as some other areas….

Pa-mela, who was oblivious to the whole incident, finally gathered her surroundings, saw the red liquid, and yelled, "ohmigod! is that BLOOD?!!!!!" before screeching like a bat.

…and that was the end of the legendary Karakura Supah Hero whose name was Kon.

A/N: Read and Review.

Footnote 1: That is from the "Three Daves" where Dave Chappelle sees his 18 year old self using really fugly words like "paloom paloom" so he remarks with a funny/ugly face, "What a biggety bitch!" referring to himself of course.

Although...I do love when he says (as a 30 year old) "FUCK NICK CANNON!" and his son says "h's hilarious!" and Dave calls his son a bitch, who runs off to his mom LOL!!!!!!!


	3. Las Espadas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me... O.O (That means Bleach and any real people whose names I mention)

Aizen entered his 3-story house in Mammaroneck around 11:00 P.M. He had not been impressed with Hiro at all; although Gin was at a conference in Chicago, Rangiku had been home by the time he had knocked on the door. Much to his chagrin, the woman had referred to him as "Aizen-chan" in much the same way that liberal Chizuru had addressed him in high school.

Speaking of the devil…AKA the lesbian…

Chizuru had gone on a trip to Florida during spring break of her senior year. Afterwards, she had come back with a deep tan. Rather, it looked like she had gotten a real "burn" this time to match the one Aizen had given her last year. Just as the school year was winding down, however, she revealed that she had contracted melanoma from the excessive radiation. The deterioration of her skin had occurred much more rapidly than expected, which led to her dying a disgraceful death at Karakura hospital the week before she was supposed to leave for Brown University in the States. Her final words were, "tell 'hime…I…love her." Her eyes were said to have closed right after that. Honshou Chizuru had died of skin cancer just before she was about to go to an Ivy League (albeit the worst) school in the USA…how sad…

_NOT! _

Anyway, Rangiku Ichimaru was a small critsole that Aizen could not brush off his shoulder, figuratively speaking. (Even though he didn't mind Jay-Z's "Dirt Off Your Shoulders," he never felt like a pimp and thus never actually brushed them). She was, in his opinion, a "brainless bitch," not that he would voice that. But still…cosmetics was such a…useless sector. If it were not for the wooman then such pathetic extravagances would not exist. A whole industry based on a female's insecurity and desire to look more _presentable _when all she had to behold was about 5 feet or so (minus 6 inch high heels) of inferiority? LOL surely…

And said wife of his former right-hand man devoted her life to advocating this cause? _Gin, sometimes I wonder…_ Aizen would ponder to himself at times.

Unfortunately, because of the presence of the blonde (not necessarily in terms of hair color…) and the time (it was almost 9:30 when he left) he could not stay very long to chat. However outstanding Hiro was in his own right, Aizen felt a certain overconfidence within the boy; did he think that his father knowing him the best out of everyone during high school made him great?

Still, the older man couldn't help but smirk at the thought. He knew he came across as smug and altogether arrogant to his high school peers, but that was where it had ended. That quick tongue had lain dormant for decades now; unlike his classmates, he had had a good understanding of the world.

Insulting classmates who did things that perplexed (and even vexed) you but would be of no use to you could be treated like the dispensable commodities they were. Undergraduate years were ripe for developing a network; thus, Aizen had dropped the haranguing the moment his plane had landed at Logan International Airport.

Taking his coat off, picking up the phone, and seating himself at his desk while dialing, Aizen waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjaw JaguarJack was relaxing in his sauna, contemplating what he had done with his life thus far. Having retired the previous season from the NFL, he considered how far he had come along in the past 20 or so years.

Ever since he had seen a game on satellite as a kid, Grimmjaw had been drawn to the hard-hitting, helmet-grinding, smash-mouth game known as American football. Over time, he continued to follow the team that had won the first game he saw, the New York Jets. Thus, when someone asked him to play football, he would ask, "which kind, the pussy sport or the real one?" obviously referring to soccer, then football (by American lingo), respectively.

By the end of middle school, Grimmjaw had decided he wanted to be a linebacker. His only problem? He was not as built as he would have liked. However, instead of letting this setback change his course, he just pushed to train himself harder. By the end of his sophomore year, Grimmjaw could squat almost 350 pounds, deadlift almost as much, and bench press a shade over 200. However, despite all of this training he still had a rather thin frame.

Therefore, when Aizen had approached him regarding his strength and subsequently asked if he would like more power, Grimmjaw only gave a vigorous nod of the head and asked if the brown-haired teen knew anything that could help him. After all, who would approach Grimmjaw JaguarJack, the toughest son-of-a-bitch in BHS, without having a death wish or something good to tell him? Luckily, Aizen had the latter in store for him, and although Grimmjaw did not know how the weight belt that he had been given eventually brought his BP well over 300 and his other two core lifts near the 500 mark, he felt nothing more than a gratitude towards his classmate and, effectively, his superior.

His story from there was even more miraculous. For some reason unknown to mankind, the (in)famous football agent Drew Rosenhaus had passed by Grimmjaw on his way back from Tokyo University to spend some time home for winter break. "Jack" had decided he would try to call up some agents after he had settled into his college lifestyle so that he could give his maximum lifts as well as his 'desire' for the game (he had not played enough games in Japan  
because BHS didn't have an American football team…not that he would have anything to compare himself to, he was probably one of the top 5 strongest teens in the country anyway).

The new window of opportunity came when Drew turned around and asked, "Hey, you play football?"

Grimmjaw had responded with the affirmative and had proceeded to give his max lifts, best 40 yard dash times, and most favored positions. 5 minutes later, he was in Drew's car inking a contract in which he would participate in a combine in the U.S. and be critiqued from that point on.

On the day of his test, he had run the 40 yard in 4.7 seconds – a remarkable feat for someone intending to be a linebacker. In fact, this time itself impressed team officials so much that some were even considering turning him into a safety/cornerback type player who not only packed a punch when he tackled someone, but could also jump high enough (he had a recorded 30 inch vertical leap) to intercept mid-range or deep passes. However, they knew his size demanded that he become a linebacker. Before he knew it, he was the 9th pick in the 2009 NFL draft-by the Jets of all teams.

Leading the Jets' run defense, he dominated several elite running backs, such as Larry Johnson, Reggie Bush, and LaDainan Tomlinson, all of whom he had held to under 50 rushing yards in games against the Chiefs, Saints, and Chargers, respectively.

In 2019 he would lead the Jets to a Super Bowl LIII victory and won his much-deserved game MVP with 5 sacks and 3 interceptions against Tony Romo and the Cowboys offense.

Yes, by that moment he could have said his life was complete. However, he knew that none of this would have been possible without Aizen's help. The confident person he had known in school had maintained his relaxed yet poised outlook on things. The biannual phone calls he had received from the scientist in the past 20 years had kept Grimmjaw at ease too. Even now, he felt he could trust Aizen and thus showed him proper respect.

Hearing his cell phone ring, Grimm opened up a compartment at the edge of the tub to reveal numbered keys as well as a speaker. Pressing the "receive" button, he answered, "yo"

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Jack the Ripper…" Aizen had started using this nickname more often for the blue haired giant after one NFL game when he saw Grimmjaw completely tear up his Giants' shoddy offensive line; Eli Manning was dropped for **eight **sacks that day, of which six had come from Grimmjaw himself. Not a bad day's work; not a bad _season_'s worth for most players, in fact.

This, compounded with his love for using Metal Gear Solid quotes, drove him to use such opening words.

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes. "Aw fuck, Aizen, again with the Metal Gear shit…."

The fan-in-question laughed; still the same old Grimmjaw.

"As unfortunate as it seems, Grimmjaw…you'll live."

"Yeah yeah I put up with that crap all the time," wanting to avoid a lesson in 'powerful diction,' he added "it's nice of ya to call…it feels different without me havin' to face the media every fuckin' day."

Ignoring the strong language that was a part of Grimmjaw's vocabulary from listening to Biggie Smalls his entire life, Aizen cut through the silence by remarking, "Now that your football career is over, it is time for you to move onto the greater phase of your life." Now with a more serious tone he added, "I will gather up my best for a meeting at my residence at Mammaroneck"

As if he knew this was something that should not be questioned, Grimmjaw immediately answered, "Understood…but when is this going to take place?"

"You will know when the time is right. That is all I have to discuss with you for now…seeing as you don't have any great games to tell stories about, ne Grimmjaw?"

"Teme, say that shit again and I'll slit your throat."

Aizen laughed; this was their dynamic. Grimmjaw would make death threats on Aizen after he heard something that irked him. However, both of them knew he would never carry out his threats. It could be seen as their form of "small talk."

"Alright, Jack. I'll be waiting for you to come and listen to me speak right before you severe my vocal cords. I will see you later."

"Sayonara, Aizen." Grimmjaw hung up.

As he stepped out of the tub with a towel in hand, Grimmjaw felt his mind racing to make conclisions. The Espada were reconvening at Aizen's house. Was this some childish high school antic the man was trying to pull off, or was it something truly important?

Either way, he knew he-and the others-would go as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noitora was preparing to go to sleep in his Trump Tower flat when he heard his phone ring.

Really, he should have been at the Stadium right now. The electric atmosphere as the season wound down and the playoffs were about to start, the swarming multitude of fans cheering him, the all but guaranteed victory…

His story began when he had entered professional baseball as a 22 year old pitcher with the Yomiuri Giants, Japan's best team. His first season was rather rough, as he only pitched 10 games and went an unimpressive 4 – 5 with a 4.78 ERA. He had amazing stuff…he just lacked the confidence to pitch in big situations; this problem led to numerous late inning rallies by his opponents. When he left games, the Giants' faulty bullpen let nearly every inherited runner score. Many Japanese sports columnists were wondering whether he would go anywhere.

The next summer, he saw Aizen Sousuke sitting behind homeplate at one of his starts. For some reason unknown to him, he felt a lot more confident this day. Even though his last two starts had been shaky, just seeing his old high school friend coming out to support him lifted his mood.

The result? Only his first no-hitter and 16 strikeouts to put him on the map. Using this outcome as a morale booster, he continued to dominate, and ended up winning 11 of his next 12 decisions and lowering his 4.25 ERA, as it was before that July 16th start, to a sparkling 2.87. In the playoffs, he led the Giants to yet another championship by making 4 postseason starts and not allowing a single run to score in any of his innings.

The next year, he continued to dominate by winning his first 14 games and having an ERA of 0.88, a WHIP ratio of 0.44, and a K/9 IP of 12.5…hard to believe that he was a starter with such gaudy statistics. However, it was not entirely unexpected; his fastball was touted as one of the game's best because he could effortlessly hit 100 mph on the radar gun and even had one pitch unofficially recorded at 115 mph. His slider was almost just as fast and twice as hard to hit. When he had a feel for the ball, he could make the slider move up to one foot in the horizontal plane. In one instance, he had started a pitch that was bound to hit the batter square in the back. As a gut reaction, the hitter jumped out of the way…only to discover that the pitch had crossed the center of the plate, right into the catcher's idle glove.

It was at this point that Major League Baseball scouts had begun to report back to their respective teams on this new phenom who was now being heralded by the Japanese media as "the greatest pitcher ever" for his jaw-dropping numbers. While he never liked to officially state an interest, many around Noitora knew that he preferred playing for the New York Yankees because his favorite players, Alex Rodriguez and Hideki Matsui, played for the same team.

Closing the season with a 24-2 record and a 1.12 ERA, including the postseason, he opted out of his contract with the Giants for free agency. Although he received numerous offers, he ultimately accepted the Yankees' 5 year, 70 million dollar deal, just as he had planned all along.

Over the next 14 years, he would destroy the American League with his fastball, slider, and the change up he had improved since coming to the States. His cumulative stats sported 336 wins, 4,673 strikeouts (and a K/BB ratio of 6:1), 0.8 WHIP, a 1.87 ERA, and 10 Cy Young Awards. Additionally, he won the MVP on two occassions, in the 2014 season when he recorded 370 strikeouts and 25 wins and the 2023 season, which was his best ever: he won 30 games and struck out 532 batters.

And then, after a decade and a half of making the playoffs and winning the World Series in nearly every appearance, he retired. No one was sure why he would start to "relax" just when he could break previously unreachable milestones, such as 400 wins. However, Noitora had decided that he was more than satisfied with what he had already done, and just wanted to live a more relaxed life for a while. Many in the media speculated, that despite the great return on their investment, the Yankees were skeptical of re-signing him to a long-term deal because his arm was wearing out.

All tests run on Noitora's arm showed that it was perfectly healthy and was not about to break down any time soon.

Thus for the past 9 months, he had been living quite comfortably in this apartment and was certainly enjoying himself. After all, Trump Tower + over 200 million dollars in assets good times.

Slowly, Noitora picked up his phone and answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzu Kurosaki was devastated. This morning, she had learned that her one love was dead. Not only that, but he had been killed trying to break into the Playboy mansion.

Their history was a strange one. Kon had left Karakura, Japan for Southern Westchester in New York, United States of America, to start up a restaurant and become more heavily involved with the pathetic ruse that was Myspace. One day, he saw Yuzu's myspace and started to leave comments on her page everyday. True, he had known that she was Ichigo's sister, but he had never spoken to her before. This fascination turned into in obsession, and pretty soon they were talking to each other by their phone everyday. One day, Kon decided to blurt out, "will you marry me, Yuzu?"

Although she was shocked, she said, "Of course, Bostafu." This was a pet name she had randomly given to him. As long as only she said it, Kon didn't mind. Now, the two were (un)officially engaged.

Thus, one Friday morning he left early from his restaurant to drive all the way down to his fiancee's home in Maryland to meet her for the first time- and to show her the ring he had bought her.

That was all about a year ago. Now, it seemed Kon was still the same pervert at 38 that he was at 17 years old. He had gotten himself killed and he had been interested in another woman. This double rape completely broke Yuzu, who flat out broke down when she heard the news the following day. The single 34 year old woman finally quieted down after a few hours, but she still had only one name on her mind.

"Bostafu..."

A/N: LOL! Yes, the last scene was filler, yet again. It's just fun to make fun of Kon ROFL. One more thing...myspace is whack, the only reason I even know what I do about it is because for 3 or 4 months I would make fake myspaces just to annoy my myspace-loving liberal classmates. Some fake aliases: A-Rod, Vince Carter, Terrell Owens, Towelie, Paul Mooney, Zangetsu (LOL!), and Wu Tang Financial.

Footnote 1: I didn't say "liberal"!!!! Oh no!!!


	4. El Mensaje

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Ready for some more LTG? Anyway, to go along with the whole LTG-LP mantra, I created an Aizen AMV…it's rather shoddy right now (it's my first one ever) because I rushed to get it out before the update of this story…so go here when you're I don't own Bleach or the companies mentioned.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your co-pilot speaking. We will begin our descent for O' Hare International in approximately fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are experiencing some turbulence at the moment."

With that, Ichimaru Gin secured his belt in the accompanying buckle and then leaned back while sighing. He had that perpetual smirk with those shut eyes that downright petrified some. It was hard to imagine a silver-haired, pale-skinned man such as himself worked for the Chicago Bridge and Iron Company. In fact, he was one of the top staff members and had been highly touted since his graduation from the Cooper Union for his insight into solving the Tappan Zee crisis by generating and solving a differential equation that would optimize the number of structural hinges needed to maintain the bridge's sturdiness for another half-century or so. Thus, he had been a member of CB & I since the tender age of 22 and had become his department's lead engineer before Hiro had entered middle school. While he was still one who declined to do more work than was expected of him, his sparks of inspiration served as a reservoir for the genius that persuaded corporate executives that they could overlook his faults if he continued to rake in profits for the company. The only drawback to his gargantuan salary – now at 250,000 dollars per annum, all thanks to a sustained boom in the field of engineering – was his frequent travel for conferences, usually in Chicago but sometimes in Austin, Texas or Los Angeles, California. Gin hated to leave his family every other week, but as long as Rangiku did not mind, he would continue this lifestyle to pave a good future for Hiro.

At this moment, Ichimaru began to wonder about his wife. Questions were forming in his mind about why he was even…married to her. What had he seen in her to decide to tie the knot, and what happened to the comradeship between Aizen and himself?

**_But in my mind, I find myself in places with names but not faces  
My memory races at speeds  
Hundred degrees  
My soul bleeds, devil must've planted the seed _**

What bothered him even more was how Aizen felt…was he furious with this defection? For some reason, Gin felt he knew the answer to that question after a particularly disturbing dream a few nights ago.

_Gin donned a pure white overcoat that covered everywhere from his ankles to his neck, which was protected by a collar designed into the garment. Inside the overcoat was a black robe with a white collar that hung loosely below his neck. Furthermore, he was carrying a zanupakuto with the hilt pointing up and the sheath tucked away inside the white overcoat wearing black socks and sandals. Currently, he found himself in a spacious room with green tiles and numerous columns, similar to those of the Parthenon, were positioned at its perimeter. _

_"Gin…" _

_Said man whipped around to face a luminescent white throne and its beholder. With a weaker than usual grin he replied, "Ya called, Aizen?" _

_"What have you done with her?" the other man asked. _

_"Still in her holding cell like ya asked." Aizen nodded in approval. A brief but tense silence followed, which Gin decided to break. _

_"Ya gon' kill her?" Gin asked, his voice laced with a tinge of worry. _

_"Only if her presence affects your mindset." Truthfully, Aizen had wanted to see nothing more than see Rangiku's carcass strewn across Grimmjaw's feet, his zanpakuto coated in her entrails. He knew why he did not give the order to kill…yet. It was Gin's mental stability that concerned him should he find out that his longtime friend had died. _

_Gin's perpetual smile transformed into a worried look. "Don' kill her, Aizen….please, I'm beggin' of ya." _

_  
The visually unperturbed Aizen replied, "Why are you so desperate to keep her alive when she is of no use to us?" His tone betrayed none of his disdain. _

_"Just please don' make her suffer, I-" he was promptly cut-off with a firm address of his name from the other man. "I should not have to remind you that she means nothing and you should treat her as such. I know you've had a long friendship with her, but she is one of Soul Society's many problems. You have to realize that none of this will matter once we have entered the Spirit King's realm. Why not show mercy and kill her now rather than later?" _

_Gin opened his eyes and flashed a cold stare at his superior. "I will do anythin' to save her." _

_He quickly brought his hand to his zanupakuto, only to feel the tip of a blade at his neck and Aizen's face a foot in front of his, his soul pierced by the other man's enraged chocolate eyes. _

_"Do not forget where your true loyalties lie, Gin." _

_Gin's vision dissolved to black and he woke up from his sleep, sweating profusely. Rangiku rolled over and looked at her husband, who was now sitting up in bed, with concern. _

_"What's wrong Gin?" _

_"Nothin' Rangiku, just a nightmare…g'night." _

Although the dream had made no sense to him from the start, Gin could still not get that Aizen's last statement.

**_That voice inside of your head got you projecting paranoia  
Cold sweat shining on your face  
Exposing your purpose  
And if I ripped off your skin I'd probably find another person _**

Realizing that brooding over it would not make things any better, Gin decided to wait things out and see what Aizen would do next.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at O'Hare International Airport and will be opening the exits shortly. Enjoy your stay in Chicago."

The passengers in Business class were the first to leave so Gin picked up his laptop bag and slung the strap around his neck. Smoothing out his white buttoned-up shirt as well as his jet black Dock Pants, he stepped out into the stream of monied men and women in the aisle..

Who could imagine Ichimaru Gin looking all corporate and shit like that?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the tension in the cable at the bottom?" Mr. Micco asked his last period AP Physics C class. Yes, that's right; it was the second day of school and the Mechanics class at Stuyvesant was already up to dynamics (that is, Newton's laws...) in the curriculum. How did they do it? Actually, the entire class had been given a kinematics assignment over the break, which was to be handed in on the first day of school. In the first of this double period, the class had reviewed Newton's three laws and then moved onto uniform circular motion. The current problem involved swinging a bucket of mass 40 kilograms in a vertical circle with a rope of 10 meters at a constant speed of 10 meters per second.

However, Tetsuya Kurosaki was not interested into centripetal forces right now. He was still mulling over the possibility of contacting Dr. Aizen when he got home today. His mother had told him earlier today that she would be home around 5 o' clock today so he only had an hour-long window to send an e-mail to the man. Yes, as much as he loved his mother he knew it was for everyone's own good that no one found about the meeting. He particularly remembers one conversation a few weeks ago at the dinner table.

_"Tetsuya, you haven't eaten much today," Rukia said. Tetsuya looked up from his rice and at his mother. "Is there something troubling you?"_

_"No, 'kaa-san. I'm just wondering what it would be like to be a renowned scientist," Tetsuya replied._

_ "Don't worry dear, you'll do great things when you're older," Rukia beamed as a sign of affection._

_"Do you think I can become as good as Dr. Aizen?" Tetsuya asked, immediately regretting it. His mother looked at him and said in an icy tone, "What did I tell you about bringing that name up?"_

_"Why do you hate him, okaa-san? He's one of the world's best-"_

_"Quiet Tetsuya! I don't want to hear you talk about that idiot another second!" Rukia's yelled, her voice becoming shriller with each word. By this point, she was speaking in Japanese; yep, she was pissed.  
_

_Ichigo, who had been quietly observing, finally spoke up. "Rukia he's not that bad...he is famous after...all" he stopped speaking and gulped as Rukia threw him a reproachful glare. "Don't encourage him, Ichigo!" _

_Looking back at his food, the 38 year old nodded obediently. "Yes, dear."_

_Rukia turned back to Tetsuya with a raging fire in her eyes. "You will be much better than that teme and don't you doubt that!"_

_Tetsuya was too stunned but to reply with a simple "Hai."_

Although he had never listened to his classmates about their relationships with members of the opposite sex, he had heard one term used frequently to describe how some boys acted in front of their girlfriends. What was the word? Oh, that's it: _whipped_. Tetsuya decided that this word properly described his father, who did everything his mother said without hesitation. It was frustrating at times, such as when he wanted to go to the Rucker with Tai to shoot some hoops. His father, who was more lax with his son's behavior, approved. However, his mom caught him as he was heading out. When she said "No," Tetsuya looked to his father for support, only to have him side with his wife. Granted, he had tried to fight just a bit, but when Rukia glared at him with a look that meant, 'do as I say or you'll anger me, and you swore to always make me happy,' he immediately switched sides.

That was another thing that Tetsuya respected about Dr. Aizen. He was not married and never planned to get a ring for such a purpose, and thus was not forced into doing things against his will...of course, he heard this from Hiro, who probably heard from his father.

"Tetsuya?"

Mr. Micco's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Mr. Micco?"

"Could you find the tension force as I just asked?"

"800 Newtons, assuming g is 10 meters per second squared," Tetsuya instantly answered; he had become unstoppable in Physics; true, he had not taken the Mechanics exam last year but his physics knowledge base was so great that he was still able to qualify for semi-finalist standing in the physics olympiad the year before. Right now, he had his sets sight on qualifying for the physics team. Halliday and Resnick had not failed him yet, and he would continue to become a physics guru as he did more problems.

Micco gave a chuckle of disdain and asked, "can you show us what you did?"

Used to his physics teacher's attitude, Tetsuya immediately responded with the following: "Sum of forces equals ma. T minus mg equals ma. T equals m(g+a)..a is the same as v squared divided by r, therefore a equals 10 meters per second squared. T equals m(20) or T equals (40)(20) or 800 Newtons."

Yeah, that's pwnage right there. Take that Micco...

After class, Hiro approached Tetsuya as they were leaving the building.

"Damn, how'd ya do that shit so fast?"

"Well, ya know I'm just good like that. Physics Olympiad is the shit."

"Wrong, BASKETBALL is the shit," came a voice from behind them. Of course, it was none other than the eighth wonder of the world, Tai Tousen.

"Oh yah...good one Tai..." Tetsuya sarcastically replied.

"Yo, it's Friday guys...whatdya wanna do?" Tousen asked, ignoring Tetsuya's snide comment.

"Hmmm..." Hiro pondered. "We could go see Rocky XIII..."

A brief pause, Then -

"NOT!!!!!!!!" the three replied in unison.

"Oh shit, I just realized I have to go to a corporate dinner with my parents, scrap any plans for tonight," Tai stated.

"Way to go, ya idiot," Tetsuya feigned indignance, but was still grinning at his friend.

"Yeah...well, you're both _noble_ idiots," Hiro chimed in, extracting chuckles from the other two.

"Well, I've gotta actually do some _work_ for AP Stat," Tetsuya groaned after saying this. Everyone knew that Mrs. Rrieri, the Statistics teacher, loved to give extraneous homework for easy crap AKA statistics. The only reason Tetsuya even took the class was because he needed just that class and Physics C to win that AP Siemens National Award of 5000 dollars. He didn't give a shit about the money; either of his parents made that much in a week. No, he wanted the national recognition...to call himself an all-american academic was his goal, and he felt that this was another stepping stone towards being selected for the All-USA First Academic Team. That's right, he didn't even need to worry about college because of all the connections his friends and family had.

"Aight I gotta catch my subway," Tai spoke up.

"Same here," Hiro added. "We'll see ya on Monday Tetsuya."

"Alright," Tetsuya responded. "Seeya later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Dr. Aizen,

I know I just spoke to you yesterday, but I was wondering if I could meet you at one of your research facilities. I am very interested in learning more about your work and even though I don't have anything outside of AP Biology-level knowledge of muscles. I would also like to get to know you better because it seems like we're on the same wavelength on several topics, and it would be nice to see how deep those simiarities extend.

Sincerely,

Tetsuya

Tetsuya proofread the e-mail before sending it to sousuke.aizen(a)alumni. Hearing the front door open, he quickly deleted the various links he had looked at containing articles about Dr. Aizen prior to typing his message. If there was one way his mother intruded his privacy it was the way she always checked whether he had accessed any sites she did not want him on. This never meant pornography because Tetsuya associated that stuff with all the potheads in his school; thus, he always felt that his abstinence represented a sense of moral authority. The problem was making sure nothing related to Aizen was ever accessed. Why did his mother hate someone who called him names in _high school?_ Tetsuya scorned this childish behavior and believed there was something his parents were hiding from him. Supposedly, they had not met Aizen in person in over two decades, so how could either hold a grudge against him? Well, his dad was always more sympathetic towards the man, but was so completely controlled by his wife that his opinion counted for naught.

Heading for the entrance, Tetsuya greeted his mom. "Hey 'kaa-san." He bent down to give her a hug. Truthfully, it felt more like hugging a little sister than a mother, but if he ever said that then she might do something _really_ crazy, like...setting his superior martial artist of a dad on him to unleash a whole fucking barrel of whoop-ass as well as to deal a blow to his pride. Thankfully, that had not happened just yet.

"How was your day, Tetsuya?" Rukia asked, looking up at her son.

"It was great, I even showed up that idiot Micco," he replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Rukia said, smiling with pride in her _pride and joy._

Truthfully, Tetsuya had detested Micco ever since last year, when that son-of-a-bitch would not let him take the physics olympiad because he had not taken a year of physics in class. After fighting the system singlehandedly but to no avail, Tetsuya brought his trump card: his mother, whose mere presence had pushed the principal to override Mr. Micco's decision.

"Yeah, and Mrs. Rrieri gave us a lot of homework so I'm gonna go do that right now."

"Okay," Rukia responded. "By the way, I just want to let you know that Mrs. Ichimaru called, and she will be coming over tomorrow with Hiro."

"Sounds good," Tetsuya said before heading back to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4:45 and a certain Yamada Hanatarou was about to give his boss a financial portfolio of one of his company's clients. Yes, unbeknownst to all he had actually decided to go to Fordham University for accounting. His unremarkable life continued in the States, as he found and maintained a mid-level position at an Ernst and Young branch in Stamford, Connecticut. His numerous attempts to find a girlfriend had failed, and his co-workers always told him he pressed too hard for everything, including girls. Hanatarou realized that the highest point in his life was when he had betrayed Soul Society to help Aizen, almost like an enphatic "fuck you," except he never had the courage to say that to anyone's face. What hurt was that he had only made 60,000 dollars a year after fifteen years with the firm...meanwhile LTG and the leaders of Soul Society, had gone on to make at least three times that much by now. Hanatarou knew that suicide was not the answer though, and that one day his lucky break might come and once again he would play a pivotal role in the perpetual struggle between Aizen and Yoruichi.

"Well, now I have to hand this in..."

Hanatarou was heading to his boss's office to deliver this 'folio to him. Unfortunately, his shoelaces had come undone on one of his feet. As he was 10 feet away from the door, he tripped, stumbled, and then fell to the side, hitting his hip on a copy machine. Rubbing his hip while staggering away from the copier, he tripped backwards over a trashcan, spraying trash all over the walls - and himself.

The office door slammed open and a frustrated Iemura Yasochika appeared.

"Oi Hantarou what's-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the state of his office. Absorbing it all in, he finally decided on a course of action:

"HANATAROUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"S-sorry," Hanatarou mumbled from underneath a banana peel.

A/N: Expect the chapters to be about this long...


	5. Los Llegados

A/N: Here we go with chapter 5. I'm planning on making this story 25 – 30 chapters, and it will probably span a few months…then the third part of the trilogy should be about 35 chapters...Let's just put it this way: there will be over 300,000 words of LTG posted on making it the longest abridged story on this section LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any copyrighted material otherwise mentioned and/or discussed.

Ulquiorra Schiffer did not know what compelled him to do so, but on the first Friday of September he decided to pay a visit to Mammaroneck. Currently living in Rye Neck, Schiffer had been BHS's first bright spot in years. Accepted by MIT through the Early Action program, he continued upon his outstanding expertise in computer science. As a senior, he won a bronze medal at the International Computing Olympiad; thus, he had jumped to EECS 6.856J in Randomized Algorithms. Luckily for him, Aizen had opted for MIT over Princeton; now he could become the most trusted Espada. Over the years, he had established an even deeper trust in Aizen, and when he graduated Magna Cum Laude, he remembers Aizen saying one thing: "You will know when the time is right."

For the past two decades, the freelance systems analyst had created and expanded on his computer programming company Schiff Microsystems, which now had a monopoly in the NASDAQ, or a rate of approximately 205 dollars per share, accruing gains nearly everyday, making it a blue-chip stock. Of course, its CEO had none other than Aizen to owe this development to. The luminary came out about 15 years ago with a complete endorsement of Schiff technology; the following week, the corporation's value had ballooned from a humble $32.99 to an outstanding $89.42. The company had never looked back since that fateful 21st of March 2013, and even created a sustained explosion in growth of the computer science field.

Ulquiorra maintained contact with Dr. Aizen for several years since then, and he had developed a sincere trust in the man. His parents had moved from the States to Japan before he was born in order to settle financial issues; unfortunately, when he was three his Spanish father contracted leukemia from visiting a "dirty zone" in Nagasaki (i.e., an area still contaminated from the A-bomb dropped in the second World War) and had passed away by the time he had entered middle school. His mother continued to support him until he was sixteen, when he emancipated himself to alleviate her of financial distress. Living with Yammi's family for the next two years, Ulquiorra was able to provide for himself by doing minor jobs for a variety of programming companies, raking in up to 500 dollars per assignment. When his mother passed away a decade ago, Aizen showed up at the funeral the morning of a symposium held at the National Academy of Sciences he had to attend as an active member for. Although Ulquiorra was not greatly saddened by his mother's imminent death, the fact that Aizen took out of his schedule to visit and extend his condolences was more than sufficient.

Snapped out of his musings by the view of a three-story Victorian surrounded by acres of trimmed grass, the great executive pulled his 2010 Ferrari F50 onto the asphalt driveway. As he stepped out of his car, the Espada adjusted his tie before heading along the walkway to the front door. He wondered what the rest of the group was like; besides, Yammi, he had only met Grimmjaw and Noitora. Neither of the two appealed to him, but the former was much more physically aggressive and didn't know the meaning of the word "tact."

Snapped out of his thoughts by an open front door, Ulquiorra stepped in; he noticed the sensors on the side of the door almost instantly and before he knew it, the ground below him disapparated to reveal a staircase to an underground bunker. Knowing it was just like Aizen to do something like this, he followed the stairs down to the bottom, which contained a dark corridor with a point source of light approximately 20 meters away. Ulquiorra continued towards it before feeling the cool, metallic surface of what he assumed to be a door. Grasping for the handle, he slowly pushed it open and found himself in yet another passageway, this time with nothing more than an infrared light and a security camera positioned at the farther upper-left corner of the interior. The next steel door was another 10 meters away; only this time, it was securely shut, with no crack, fissure, or any other way of being forced open. On the left hand side of this door was a speaker with a red button, acting as an intercom of sorts.

Ulquiorra reached the intercom and pressed the button down with his left finger while stating a phrase that, back in MIT, Aizen had told him to remember above all else.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatra Espada de los Arrancares."

Approval was marked by the steel door sliding open from the left. Stepping through, Schiffer could not have been prepared for what he saw: a vast room, about twice the size of the average auditorium, with numerous counters with piles of organic reagents, master mixes, and various other chemicals he had entirely no knowledge of. It seemed that the room was arbitrarily divided into separate sectors with different types of chemicals classified according to placement in these areas; one such space contained all basic equipment (pipettes, beakers, PCR machines, and even a portable autoclave oven…). On the walls were posters describing the muscle cell in great detail, usually as subsets of research topics Ulquiorra knew were parts of Aizen's work. After examining this room, he entered the door opposite the one he had come through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro Hitsugaya had been driving through Westchester in his 2020 Skyline R35 just for the hell of it; he sometimes felt the need to escape the hectic pace of the city for the more laidback suburban setting. After class ended that day, he planned to venture as far north as Peekskill, just to have a relaxing scenic drive after a busy first week back to work.

As he was getting off I-287, he noticed a sleek sports car with the license plate "US4AS1" (1) taking the same exit as himself. Since he wanted to do something interesting and liked to see how his Skyline sized up to other rides, he decided to follow.

After a while, he realized the car in front of him was heading into a secluded, residential area. Wondering why someone with such a high-class car would want to go to a private, quiet place on a Friday night.

When he followed around the next bend, he was surprised to see the Ferrari pull up into a driveway of a house on Buena Suerte Street. When the occupant got out, Hitsugaya was shocked to see world-class CEO Schiffer Ulquiorra adjust his tie before entering the home and promptly walking downstairs into a basement…in front of the entrance?

Whatever the reason, he needed to give a heads up. Toushiro quickly dialed on his cellphone, awaiting a response other than a voicemail at the other end…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The conference room was not something out of the ordinary. Save for the fact that it had a standard 20 x 10 x 4 feet marble table with seating for 11, it contained an intricate series of control panels mounted on counters lining the blank walls and large plasma screens mounted above them. By a rough estimation, Ulquiorra surmised that there were about 15 different screens, each about 70 inches in diagonal length. To say these "renovations" were arcane was an understatement.

"First as always, Ulquiorra."

At the opposite end of the rectangular table was his comrade and superior, Aizen.

"It's a pleasure to see you, as always," Schiffer replied while quickly bowing, which drew an imperceptible smile from the other man. Even as a CEO, the emerald-eyed "fourth sword" showed that he would never let the great scientist down, and in the event he did, it would be after giving his maximum effort to helping Sousuke accomplish his goals.

After seating himself, it was barely thirty seconds later that Grimmjaw and a man Ulquiorra did not recognize arrived. Aizen cordially greeted both as they seated themselves. Not wanting to talk to the rash ex-football player, Ulquiorra gave a strained "Hello" to them both. Jack grimaced at his arch rival.

_Che, that fool was the first one to show up, always trying his hardest to be number one in Aizen's eyes, what's new? _

The tension in the air, thicker than saturated peanut butter (2), was cut by more people entering, and Aizen giving the same warm welcome to each member.

About five minutes after the Ulquiorra had arrived, Yammi showed up, thus completing the dectet. Schiffer did not know everyone's full name because several members of the Espada chose to remain in secrecy so that they were unidentifiable. In fact, he only knew the full names of three Espada other than himself; Yammi was no exception. Although they had lived under the same roof for two years, he would never reveal his given name at any point. This idiosyncrasy did not bother Schiffer, since a name was just a label, nothing else, and he was certain of that fact.

Scanning the table, Ulquiorra saw Jack sitting directly across from him; they were the closest to Aizen's seat at the head of the table. On Jack's side was the tall, dark man with a mohawk formed by silver spikes running along the center of his otherwise bare scalp. He donned three more black ones below his lower lip and wore a chain of what appeared to be animal teeth around his neck. His dull yellow irises accentuated his intimidating appearance; however, he had them focused solely on Aizen at the time being.

To this anonymous man's left was Szayel Aporro Grantz, the most eccentric biochemist out there. His chin length pink hair combined with red-orange eyes protected by rectangular white-rimmed glasses provided an amusing image to say the least. His demeanor saved the day for him; the ever-present smirk, the analytic tone of his voice when he knew he was right (which was almost always), and the everlasting condescending look in his eyes all gave off an air of superiority. As far as Schiffer knew, this unique individual had been through several branches of the NIH and was a former employee of Invitrogen and later an honorary researcher for PM Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Defense (PM-NBC). However, about three years ago, he went underground and was believed to have given up on science as a whole, living on his accrued assets.

Peering farther to the left, the executive's eyes came across an elderly man with a large white moustache and eyebrows on a decrepit face full of scars and wrinkles. Furthermore, Ulquiorra could make out only half of one dark orb in the man's left eye. He did not know much about this Espada either, not even his name. However, he was also the only person in the room who was significantly older than everybody else; from the looks of it, he was at least 65.

Then of course, there was Yammi, whom Ulquiorra had known was a left tackle for the New England Patriots for fifteen years in the NFL. Sometimes, Schiffer would turn on ESPN and watch his friend get pummeled single-handedly by Grimmjaw when the Jets and Pats faced off. Yammi hated that Jack was such a great linebacker and that he was powerless to stop him. Sure, he was one of the best offensive linemen in the league for about a decade, but if he was perpetually owned by one man…who had_ blue hair _of all the things in the world… then what was he? Thus, he and Ulquiorra shared a mutual disdain for the cantankerous adult. Still, sometimes he wondered how the giant was even at this meeting; Yammi wasn't all too bright, but evidently he had enough going for him to make the Espada. Then again, he was probably number 9 or 10, just like the man across from him, sitting on Schiffer's side of the table.

Arleri was a fool in Ulquiorra's eyes. He talked as if he were some sort of demi-god. Then again, this attitude was probably brought about by his rebellious navy blue mane of hair extending to the base of his neck, forming a mullet of sorts, and equally dark pupils. His disposition gave an impression of unwarranted cockiness. Sure, being heralded as the next Wayne Gretzky for having nearly 1500 points and setting a new record with 60 goals in one season was impressive, but this is the NHL we're talking about. Who in America still cared for hockey? Nearly all of the players were now Canadian, and American TV ratings were at their lowest clip in 25 years; an average Nielsen score of 1.1 was not something to applaud. How far did Arleri think he could go? Sure, he had retired this past season, but now the fame was getting to his head. Someone needed to put this lefty liberal in his place.

The tan woman with blonde hair, who worked under the surname Halibel, publicly in her position at the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), was 2 seats down from Ulquiorra. Her hair and raised collar overcoat concealing all but her nose and aqua green eyes, she came off as one of those silent, mysterious types. While he knew little about her, he did learn from Aizen that they met through an online forum of intellectuals while independently spreading their beliefs on sexuality. It seems that Halibel was just like Aizen with regards to views on lust and love, and thus the myologist had discovered a no-nonsense woman who deserved his utmost respect. By existing, she had unintentionally shown him that it was indeed possible for a female to be better than a wooman(3).

And of course, the two sitting next to him were good ol' Noitora and Stark, Mr. Future-hall-of-famer and Mr. Chase. Always settling intense arguments between Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra, he felt like a middle man during those high school years. Although, last time Schiffer saw him, Noitora had longer hair and a wider smile. Stark, on the other hand, had chin-length hair now and looked as bored as ever. Evidently, he was a high-ranking accountant at Chase, which was still going strong after all these years when several other competing banks had gone bankrupt through unwise investments in the stock market. Beyond this, he had done little research on the man but was reassured from the fact that he was obviously smart enough to have made the cut to be sitting directly to his left right now.

As Yammi took his seat, the man at the front spoke up.

"Bienvenidos a Las Noches, everyone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya quickly hung up after he saw yet another chic car – this time a Lamborghini – pulled up into the driveway. Out stepped two men: from the passengers side was an imposing figure wearing nothing more than camouflage pants and a wife beater, and from the drivers' seat was none other than…

_Grimmjaw…Kuso, what are Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra doing in the same building? _

Toushiro was not a stranger to the constant struggle between these two for dominance; even at BHS the blue-eyed kid would use his imposing strength to make idle threats , whereas his older yet physically weaker rival would demonstrate his superior intelligence through calm yet effective speech. Grimmjaw had a fetish for brute force whereas Ulquiorra looked for the most elegant solution out there, which made sense if you thought about it – one was a smashmouth football player, the other was a systems analyst.

_I have to call now… _

In order to prevent anyone from getting too suspicious of him, Hitsugaya drove about 100 meters down away before finally hitting the speed-dial button on his cell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere on the eightieth floor of Shihouin Corp., one president, owner, and chief executive officer was having a less-than-stellar day. Not only did the company's stock fall to 198 dollars per share throughout the day because of a current bear market in Japan, but Soi Fon, her secretary, had scheduled two meetings during the same timeslot. Yoruichi did not want to let Schiff Microsystems surpass her for number 1 on the Fortune 500 this year; after eight years at the top, she was not willing to relinquish it that easily, especially to on of _his _supporters. It was nearly 8:00 P.M. and she was still at her desk when her personal phone rang (4).

Putting the latest sales figures away, the noble answered.

"Hello?"

"Yoruichi-san, it's me," a serious voice came through.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Yoruichi said, genuinely surprised. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"It's bad, I just saw two enemies enter the same house."

"Who would that be?" Yoruichi asked while wondering who Toushiro was talking about.

"Grimmjaw JaguarJack and Ulquiorra Schiffer." Her eyes widened slightly at this revelation.

"Where are you right now?" she asked, dead serious by now.

Hitsugaya looked up at the street sign. " Buena Suerte Street in Mammaroneck…you don't think that this is all Aiz-"

"Yes, he's probably up to something again…did you see anything suspicious before this for the past week?" she replied.

Deciding it was the right time to let it go, he answered, "On the first day of class I read a special announcement that basically said that the three high school juniors who win the trip to Stockholm would also receive automatic admission into the Research Science Institute at MIT."

_So he's definitely up to something…but I can't tell what it is just yet. _

"What should I do now, Yoruichi-san?"

"Just leave for now, I'll tell Rukia when I get home."

"Alright, keep me in touch."

"I will," Yoruichi replied before hanging up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man I am so wasted…" Keigo slurred as he just got back home from the bar at 1:00AM while in Mizuiro's car. Still living in Japan, he lived in a run-down apartment in the projects of Karakura Town. All those days at the arcade in high school and college had caught up to him by the time he was twenty five. Of course, getting punched by every girl he tried to flirt with didn't help either. All of a sudden, the DJ on 103.5 (yes, Mizuiro had satellite radio) made an announcement:

"We got a classic from 2006! For those of you who remember Mind of Mencia, here's one song you might have remembered from way back when!"

**_Dee_****_ dee dee doesn't mean mentally retarded  
It means stupid  
This song goes out to all the stupid people out there  
You're gonna find this song hilarious and you don't even know its about you _**

**_You dropped out of school cause you're smarter than everybody  
I got three words for ya dumbass, Ding Fries Ready!  
You try to outrun a bull, nobody's that fast  
That's how you end up with a horn stuck up your ass  
Roethlisberger needs no helmet cuz he's a star  
But the year the bus left he got hit by a car  
If you wanna go huntin' for quail some place  
Don't go with Cheney, he'll put a fuckin' shot in yo face.  
If you bungie jump so you can fly through the air  
I ain't sad you ended up in that wheelchair  
You ignore all the warnings, yet you light up a smoke  
Now you have to talk with a machine through your throat _**

**_How many idiots can there be?  
Some say that it's one out of three  
If you don't know then take it from me  
You're the dee dee dee_**

**_  
And if you are a dee  
Please don't marry a dee  
Cuz then your kids will be  
Dee_****_ dee dee _**

**_You cry about the price of gas and war in _** **_Iraq  
But you voted Bush in twice what were ya smokin' crack?  
Didn't get a prenup though you knew she was a skank  
Now you've got her beads and she's got half your bank  
You were on top of the world with 'hit me baby one more time'  
Only a stupid bitch would marry Kevin Federline  
You drink and drive and you think it's ok  
Now you're cell mate's weavin' in and out the Hershey highway  
When you put tigers in your show and they cant be free  
They'll bite your neck off and then you'll say 'dee dee ack!'_**

**_  
How many idiots can there be?  
Some say that it's one out of three  
If you don't know then take it from me  
You're the dee dee dee _**

**_And if you are a dee  
Please don't marry a dee  
It's genetics don't you see  
Your kids will be dee dee dee _**

**_Parents are to blame for all these dee dee dees  
Letting their kids drop out and not get GEDs  
You keep your kids inside cuz there's freaks on the loose  
But you let them drink from Michael Jackson's juice?  
You don't care when your kids come home with Ds from class  
What you need to do is get some balls and beat that ass  
He isn't stupid you say he's got ADD  
It's that his mom and his dad are both DEE DEE DEE_**

**_  
This test is too hard (so we lowered the standards!)  
I'm not good at sports (so we gave 'em more trophies!)  
My dad used to spank me (so we lowered the standards!)  
I'm too fat for this seat (so we widened the standards!)  
They say no cuz I'm black (so we lowered the standards!)  
They say no cuz I'm white (so w e lowered the standards!)  
They say no cuz I'm asian (so we lowered the standards!)  
No hablo íngles! (y ya bajamos los standards!)  
_**

**_And you wake up one day  
And you don't have the skills to get a better job  
So you're stuck on the grill  
And you're wonderin' why Julio took your job  
But you forget to see you're as dumb as a knob  
Now your ass is too fat to get out of the house  
And you're eatin' more food tryin' to figure it out  
Why they offered my job to some guy named Haviv  
Cuz he worked harder than you, and he's got 5 degrees  
And you're asking yourself HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME _**

**_I'LL TELL YOU WHY HOMIE _**

**_Cuz you're… _**

**_dee dee dee… _**

"M-Mizuiro…" Keigo drawled out. Kojima raised an eyebrow at his bum of a friend.

"Change the station…please…" he said before passing out from complete misery (as well as the alcohol overdose, of course)

A/N: LOL, no joke, that was a funny song from season 2…but that was it for funny from Mencia. He's just a crazy Honduran/German who makes fun of Mexicans (that's right his real name is Ned Olness…NOT Carlos Mencia)

Footnotes:

1. If you can guess what that represents, then you know your Bleach inside and out.

2. Lawl, good metaphor….surely…

3.See the urban dictionary definition of "wooman."

4. I am saving the long commentary on her in the "interregnum" (21 year period b/w LTG and EU) until chapter 7 of LTG Uncut


	6. El Gigante

A/N: Well here's chapter 6 finally uploaded. I've added some more lehberal thoughts but they will disappear soone nough...oh and Max this chapter's for you lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own nada…(that's grammatically correct in Spanish btw), y yo no soy el jefe de "Bingham McCutchen" (In case you forgot, I'm not Hispanic by any means LOL)

As the waning sun gave way to the growing darkness, Kaname was heading back from the New York Academy of Sciences©, where he had made a presentation on the induction of gait transitions in salamanders through simple electrical stimulation of the mesencephalic locomoter region (MLR) located in the midbrain. Although initial experimentation on this topic had been done in 2007, no one had made great strides in explaining the stimulation of the nervous system with regards to the onset of scoliosis. Through extensive studying of the central pattern generator (CPG) for axial motion, Tousen had discovered the unknown mechanism that brought about this spinal disorder. For now, the plan was to continue researching along this vein; hopefully, if his work held up, Kaname could use this work as a template to create an effective shock therapy program for all victims of this disorder.

While he enjoyed the suburbs, Kaname needed to return home to get ready for that banquet being held by the New York Academy of Sciences. Originally, he had planned to go with Yoruichi but said wife called an hour ago saying she was too busy with work. However, he still wanted Tai to come along just because he rarely every spoke to his own son. Though he maintained high grades, the sixteen year old was too obsessed with dreams of playing in the NBA to focus on a career path. Furthermore, he listened to '90s and 2000s rap non-stop; the lyrics Kaname had found unsavory as a kid were somehow appealing to Tai. The two never had much in common, and the thirty-eight year old realized that their bond was extremely weak; barely a few sentences were exchanged between father and son, and any decision he made that went against Tai was overruled by Yoruichi. He hated the lack of control over the teen's life, but he was powerless to act.

Driving across the George Washington Bridge as its lights were coming on in the approaching dusk, Kaname added extra pressure to the accelerator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abarai Renji was in his office sifting through papers for his latest case when his co-worker got up from her seat in the adjacent desk.

"Alright, looks like I'm going home Abarai-kun. See you on Monday!" and with that, said colleague turned around and headed for the exit.

"Later, Inoue-san," Renji called back.

That's right. Who could have guessed it? Renji and Orihime…co-workers at the same law firm. He had met her on the first day at the job at Bingham and McCutchen, which was located in Boston. Although they had not been particularly close in high school, after years of working in the same office they had become close friends. A few years ago, he had intro duced her to Yoruichi and Rukia, and the rest was history; Orihime had found two new friends. However, unlike those two she could not bring herself to hate Dr. Aizen. Derided as a pacifist, Inoue was incapable of wanting to see anyone hurt, even if they tried to harm her.

Despite her gregarious and forgiving demeanor, the buxom orange-haired woman was far and away the best attorney in the fifteen hundred person firm. She had yet to lose a case, either as a prosecutor or defense attorney when her client pleaded not guilty. Her ability to maneuver around the numerous loopholes in the American legal system had made her an expensive lawyer, with an introductory price tag of 100,000 dollars for taking up the case. Although she never needed this money, firm executives forced her into setting that "floor" number in order to squeeze more profits out of the public. Once she stepped out of the courtroom, however, Inoue Orihime was back to her bubbly self.

At the moment, she was heading back to Cambridge to teach a night class at Harvard L aw School. After watching her retreating form disappear into the adjacent elevator, Renji returned to his red tape…er, paper w ork. It was at that exact moment that his cell phone rang.

"Hello…" Renji idly answered.

"Renji…" came the voice at the other end, shocking the man in question.

"Y-Yoruichi-san!" he exclaimed. What could she be calling him for.

"I just got off the phone with Toushiro-kun…it seems that Aizen's making his move." Renji fought back a gasp before baring his teeth. There was nothing more he wanted to do than smash that smug doctor's head to the curb.

"Teme…what are we gonna do?" he was anxious to do something…anything to stop that brown-haired bastard.

"I want you to keep tabs on him. Follow him around if you can, but don't get suspicious. If you get caught, it's over for all of us."

"But I'm 200 miles away from everyone…" he said in an exasperated tone, which tweaked the CEO.

"Then take a vacation and get your ass down here! This is more important than your job, which you know damn well I can give you at twice the pay if you ever swallowed your pride and asked...understand? And bring Orihime down here too."

"But-"he was cut off by a click and the line's subsequent termination. However miffed he was by the conglomerate president's curtness, Renji's mind was focused on her last statement:

"And bring Orihime down here too."

_What the fuck, does she think that Inoue's my girl?_ Renji grimaced at the thought. _Wow that's sick… _

However, the next moment he was back to thinking of how long it would take for him to beat Halo 6 on Legendary Mode after he bought the Xbox 720 after work that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia wasn't expecting it just now; for once, she had been able to escape all that clinical red-tape a few hours early and was actually relaxing for once, reading the latest issue of the _Cosmopolitan_; due to several days of working overtime, she never found any time to read this month's edition.

Just as she was acquainting herself with her king-sized bed, the phone rang. Picking it up, she asked, "Hello?"

"Rukia, what's happening?" came the cheerful voice at the other end, raising her spirits as well.

"Oh, Yoruichi…it's been a few months since we last stayed in touch," she answered with an equally grateful tone.

"Yes, well…" said president's voice dropped several decibels. "This is critical," her tone was now completely serious, inducing a hardening in Rukia's next response.

"It's Aizen, isn't it?" she asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Probably…well, about thirty minutes ago Hitsugaya-kun called me from Mammaroneck, claiming he saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw pull into Buena Suerte Street within minutes of each other's arrivals."

Realization hit Rukia like a ton of cement. "I remember reading an article saying Aizen lived in Mammaroneck… "

"Yes," Yoruichi's concerned voice replied. "This is most likely his first move. Although we have to see what happens, we can't just rest on our laurels."

"What should I do, Yoruichi?" Rukia said in a reverent tone, as if addressing an older sibling.

"Well…you know Kon went and got himself killed, that fool…" she trailed off. "He wasn't useful anyway. I want you to let Rangiku and Zaraki-san in on this information…I've already spoken to Renji, who's coming down to New York for a vacation with Inoue-san."

"Alright," Rukia answered. "I'm seeing Rangiku tomorrow anyway…so you'll call me if something else happens?"

"Yes," Yoruichi repl ied. "One more thing: watch extra closely for Ichigo and Tetsuya…"

"Why?" the midget was shocked to hear this. However, after hearing Yoruichi explain what Hitsugaya had said about Aizen's unusually generous offer, it seemed that precaution was necessary.

"Teme…he has to learn to stay away from our men," Rukia finally answered, seething with rage.

"Well, we just gotta teach him a lesson, don't we?" Yoruichi shot back with a playful hint in her voice.

"What are you suggesting?" Rukia laughed, waiting for another brilliant idea from her best friend.

"Oh…don't worry, I'll tell you when it's appropriate…"

"Damn, Yoruichi you are such a tease," Rukia groaned in mock exasperation before the two chuckled and said their goodbyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zaraki Kenpachi was not the type who enjoyed being messed around with; in truth, he would love nothing more than to kill a person or two. However, in this nation he would probably be caught within a few days of committing murder, because Americans were too insolent to accept that some people just needed to cease existing. He shouldn't have expected any better; Grimmjow was always pissing him off in some way, shape, or form back in high school. Beyond that, he had another reason to stay out of the slammer: Yachiru.

When he was still living in Japan about eight years ago and just a physical education teacher, Kenpachi used to walk around the alleyways in buildings just to look for a good fight. He felt his size h ad been going to waste ever since his scuffles with Grimmjow ended and his dedication to Soul Society had begun. Therefore, he took it upon himself to beat the crap out of whoever resided in the metropolitan underworld.

One night as he was going for his daily "runs," he came across a toddler with light pink hair crawling near a sewer with mud strewn across her face. Realizing she couldn't speak just yet, he brought her to his home and his unusual instance of sympathy turned into nearly a decade of fatherhood. Although he had every right to turn "Yachiru," as he had named her on that fateful day, to any orphanage, the energetic girl was an emotional investment he did not want to lose. Although he was still a hard-faced individual, he softened up around his "daughter," sometimes spoiling her with toys and candy because of how much he loved her. Therefore, Zaraki promised to never leave her; she would either be sent to an orphanage or a foster home, neither of which would suit the giant.

As he was heading home from an AAU coaches meeting, the behemoth picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ken-chan!" came the screech from the other end.

"Yachiru, what's wrong?" Zaraki replied, a smile tugging his lips.

"When are you coming home with candy like you promised? Baldy isn't answering his phone so I have on one to play with right now!" she yelled, although the joy in her voice made it seem as if she was enjoying herself just talking to Zaraki.

"I'll be home soon, just give me ten minutes," he smiled while answering her. After a heated argument with another team's coach, he was pleased that Yachiru could improve his mood the way she did.

"Ok! See you soon, Ken-chan!" and with that, the line was terminated. It looked like Kenpachi would be stopping by CVS today.

Just as he was putting his phone away, it rang again. Disgruntled with having to reach back into his glove compartment, he gruffly answered, "Hello?"

"Am I bothering you right now, Zaraki-san?"

The voice not registering in his mind, 'Ken-chan' sharply asked, "Who is this?"

"Oh, can't even remember a school friend, Zaraki-san?" came a sickly sweet voice on the other end. "I'm hurt…"

Realizing who it was, Zaraki's frown became a smirk. "Kuchiki…what are you callin' for?"

"Took you long enough…" Rukia's husky voice returned. "It's about Grimmjaw."

Eyes widening, the violent man's shock was conveyed in his reply.

"What?! What about him?"

"He's gone to see Aizen…or so we think…"

Teeth bared with anger, Zaraki could only force himself to say one thing. "Why are you calling me then?"

"I'm just letting you know in case Yoruichi wants to call us for a meeting of some sort...but try to cheer up, please," she continued with the sugar-coated voice. "Or else you might hurt my feelings."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye now," Kenpachi ended the conversation before stepping on the gas.

Nearing the drugstore, a wide smile spread across the former high school ringleader's face.

_ Time for a re-match, Grimm._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hiro, who had hung out at EB games(c) for a few hours, finally returned home at sundown. However, before he could so much as close the door behind him, he could already feel his head being crushed against his mother's assets

"Hiro! I was so worried about you, I thought someone bad happened!" Rangiku cried to her son, pushing his head harder against her chest.

_Idiot...I **told** her I was going to EB after school today..._

Releasing his mother's strong grip on her head as well as panting to get some oxygen, Hiro just turned and left for his room before calling behind his back: "That's your fault for not remembering now, isn't it?"

"I don't like this attitude, Hiro...you just wait till your father hears about this!" Rangiku yelled at the back of his head, obviously perturbed.

"Whatever..." As he headed to his room, a crazy grin appeared on his face. _Dad's always gonna side with me, we're two of a kind...Although, sometimes I wonder...why, out of all the moms in the world did I have someone as airheaded as **her?**_

It was no secret that Hiro didn't care for his mother's behavior; however, he never revealed his true thoughts to anyone, not even Tetsuya or Tai. It was not that he couldn't trust them, it was just that he felt it best for no one to know that he had such radical thoughts about his parent.

_All this thinking is a waste; I should be enjoying myself, it's Friday...  
_Turning on his PS4, Hiro Ichimaru continued where he had left off the night before in Devil May Cry 7, his favorite chapter of the entire series. Hell, he wouldn't have been so interested in Dante's adventures had it not been for Gin's proud collection of the DMC games...

Like father, like son, as they call it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As nightfall approached, Hanatarou drove back to his low-key flat in Yonkers. Why he was still living in that shithole was a mystery to most, but for some reason he felt attached to the pathetic excuse for a city and endured the numerous robberies and stick-ups that plagued the community. At least if he was getting mugged it was better than being shown no attention, right? This was the way his crazy mind worked now, after decades of neglect.

Thus, when he got home today he was surprised to see that a new flyer had arrived in the mail. Sitting on his couch and flipping desperately through the material, Hanatarou found what he was looking for and ran back out, driving to the nearest A & P.

When he was done with his...errand about ninety minutes later, Yamada got about the process of hauling his groceries into the kitchen, taking twenty minutes in doing so.

Stacking the bags on top of each other, Hanatarou smiled with self-esteem at his amazing work of art. Not only was it a beautiful design, but he would have something to eat for the next week.

"Ahhh...sixty nine boxes of Fruity Pebbles!"

Clapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation before squealing with joy and doing a little dance, Hanatarou tore off the lid of the top box, grabbed a bowl from his pantry and a milk carton from his fridge. Finally, he poured half the contents of the cereal box into the ceramic container and poured an entire cup of milk on top before mixing it all together with his spoon.

Running back to his living room couch, Hanatarou was free from a hard days' work at last...and in heaven.

A/N: Don't worry, next chapter is gonna rape..I just gotta upload it though...so fear not! You might have to wait a day or two (I got mad stuff to do lol) but it'll be worth your while. And as you can tell I hate Matsumoto almost as much as I detest Fukia...I mean, Rukia...but how does that make me gay? (as dumbasses on Bleach Exile have told me, being anti-Matsumoto equates to being a homo...yeah thaaaaaaat's it you fucking idiots)


	7. La Píldora

A/N: Holy shit it's been a while...at least four months.

Disclaimer: Dont own this manga, which BTW is absolute shit now, and wow I should have uploaded this a looooong time ago.

"It has been too long, really," Aizen offhandedly began. "Who knew our lives were so busy?" Sighing slightly, he continued.

"So what's the point of this meeting?" Grimmjow lazily replied, drawing Ulquiorra's ire. The idiot still had the tact of a twelve year old schoolgirl.

"I was just getting to that, Grimmjow," the boss calmly replied. "I am sure all of you are wondering the same thing: why have I called for all ten of you to assemble today?" Rising from his seat, Aizen took a remote from his pocket, pressed a few numbers on the control, and sat down again. Immediately, a hologram map of the United States appeared in the middle of the rectangular table. Sitting back down, he used his control to home in on New York City, eventually reaching a magnification that gave the entire room a bird's eye view of Mid-town Manhattan.

"When we first met, I encountered a distinct quality that I found admirable within each of you. I knew that one day, you would be willing to risk your lives for a cause worth fighting for..."

Ulquiorra was taken aback. He had not expected this sort of character-prodding from his mentor.

"...and with today's technology that will become a possibility." Now taking a smaller control out of his pocket, Aizen pressed down on all four buttons. Much to everyone's shock, the map flipped over, this time revealing stands with stoppered vials at each locant's seat. Within each vial was a pea-sized, auburn pill suspended in a clear liquid.

"What the fuck? Pills? This is the risk?" Jiruga sneered with a deep tone of disgust.

"Just shut up for once," Halibel shot back, earning a furious glare from Noitora.

"Patience," Aizen responded. "These capsules are submerged in ethanol for a reason. They react readily with oxygen and ignite upon contact with air."

"And we are to drink these vials clean, I assume?" the bored Stark spoke up.

"Exactly. They contain tracer molecules that can be tracked via satellite."

"And you never answered: what is the point of this shit?" Grimmjow hastily demanded.

Chuckling, Aizen looked straight into his subordinate's eyes. "Do as you're told and this meeting is adjourned." As if rehearsed, the ten drank up, some like Ulquiorra coughing over the rough taste of diluted ethanol.

"So now you have another way of tracking us?" Le Roux, who had not made a move all this time, chimed in.

"Do not worry; there will be no need to track any of you for a while. I have other business to attend over the next three months, and you all must carry on with your lives. However, I am sure you all know the great inconvenience the Shihouin conglomerate since the turn of the century. The graft has spread to every section of the government. There is nothing the law will do to stop this takeover. History has shown that vigilantes have a low success rate...however, we are not to mistake ourselves as rebels. Our resistance is the new freedom this decadent world seeks, and with your support we will finally be able to rid ourselves of this burden that is the nation."

A silence passed through the Espada. The diligent CEO looked up and down the table and saw the galvanizing look among his comrades. He knew this had a chance; while several had their differences, as noted with his own strained mannerisms in front of Grimmjow, they were all willing to put grudges aside to work for the common cause. Aizen had helped their lives out, and it was their time to return the favor and even reap the benefits of a new world.

Standing up, Aizen let the exits open. "I will maintain contact with each of you to let you know what the next move shall be. Await further instructions...adios."

Wordlessly, the espada left through the same paths they came. As the last to go, Ulquiorra hesitated. Perhaps there were more ways for him to assist for the time being.

"Aiz-"

"Take your leave for now, Ulquiorra. Don't worry, you will certainly be the most important player in this game."

The systems analyst showed his comprehension with a slight nod, and departed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 1st, 2028

Tetsuya, Hiro, and Tai could not believe their luck. Presently, they were on an American Airlines direct flight bound for Stockholm. Tetsuya's paper on Niels Bohr and the atomic model, Hiro's on Linus Pauling and General Chemistry, and Tai's on Andrew Fire and RNA Interference all received the top honor.The probability of three seniors from the same high school, let alone three friends, winning the recognition was mind-numbing. Nonetheless, they were riding business class, currently somewhere over the United Kingdom, kicking back and doing absolutely nothing.

"Ya know," Hiro spoke, "its kinda funny that we were even allowed to go on this trip. Dont our parents all hate Aizen except for my dad?"

"Good question," Tetsuya replied. "...maybe it was just for publicity reasons? To maintain good PR?" He wasn't planning on telling them how much he begged his mother to let him go. That Rukia was one hell of a bitch...she could bread an entire nation's worth of contempt.

"Fuck that, we got a free trip and a chance to meet a nobel laureate. You cant even argue against the logic behind that, even if you have a vendetta against someone." Inwardly, he was somewhat surprised that his own mom would let him go. Regardless, he didn't care. He still thought this whole argument was a stupid high school feud that should have been dropped years before he was even born.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 6th, 2028

Ulquiorra returned to his suite on the Upper West Side of Manhattan after another long day of preventing Schiff Microsystems from being tampered with- at this point, he was the only thing keeping the company from being attacked by numerous factions in support of Shihouin Corp. He was the only programmer who could sufficiently design uncrackable algorithms to prevent a security breach. In the off-hours, the headquarters at 67th street were locked down tighter than Langley. Even still, the CEO made sure to connect a direct-feed from his systems security to his local laptop to be informed on attempted break-ins.

3 months and still no word had arrived. Was he already in Sweden? Was everything still being planned out or was Aizen intentionally leaving Ulquiorra in the dark? These questions had been gnawing at Schiffer for the past week, and unfortunately he could do nothing but wait.

Unfastening his tie and throwing his jet black blazer on the living room couch, Ulquiorra turned on his fifty inch flat screen TV. Still skeptical of Dot Matrix holography, he chose to stay with a wall-mount instead of "making the upgrade." Although out of character for a multi-millionaire in this day and age, that was his style. He had always thrived off the clean-cut image as a man who was never unwilling to engage in serious business with anyone who tested him.

Flipping to CNN, he saw Shihouin stock climb farther. He had actually been losing ground lately; currently he was at $202.01 per share, whereas his fierce rival closed at $199.42 today. If he were ever allowed to overstep Aizen's orders he would wring that woman's neck with as much force as possible.

It was at that moment that his phone decided to ring. Reaching into his pocket, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you ready, Ulquiorra?" Him.

"Yes. Carry on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want it to happen or not?"

"Yes, it has to be done...make sure it's quick and effortless."

"Of course, these operations are my specialty."

"Good. Don't disappoint me."

"I would never dream of doing such."

At that moment, two cell phones simultaneously snapped shut. The plan was underway. No one saw it coming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow hated lifting weights now; why, he had no idea. Ever since he retired from the NFL he had been extremely restless. Even as the recordholder of nearly every defensive statistic, he felt stale at times. His former teammates said he was in desperate need of a main squeeze around his age lest he go crazy. Although he told them to "fuck off" several times, he had caved in by now.

He went to Levi's yesterday to get some pants for him and his teammates; he was gonna steal them, he didn't have any money on him. However...(TBFC in LTG Uncut)

A/N: So I decided to break up this chapter into two parts; I still have to go back and re-edit the other part, so this is it for now...much shorter than usual but that's the point.


End file.
